Cole Fyres (Earth-54768)
"You think yourself a leader? You think yourself the aspect of pain? I will show you pain. I will show you greater pain than anyone has ever known. Not now. Not soon. But when I do, you will know. You will know it is me. Because I will make you bleed." '' ''-''Malice to Pain, in the Hall of Guile '''Cole Fyres '''aka Malice, is a member of the League of Malevolence and is a primary enemy of Kilik Law (aka Venom). Orphaned as an infant, Fyres discovered his ability to mainpulate energy and use it to corrupt and contort organic matter. Additionaly, his skin was turned indestructible due to his genetic mutation. He was also given super strength by the Greek God, Ares. History Creation It was a cold, dark night when Cole Fyres appeared on the wet, cobblestone porch of St. Aria's Home for Troubled Orphans. The infant, bloody, bleak, and wrapped up in blankets, was found by the owner of the home: the young widow, Mrs. Tasha Lane. Lane noticed that the infant's right hand shimmered bright, a symbol shaped like an upside down triangle flat on his palm. Before she could get a closer look, however, the symbol dissapeared. Lane would never tell anyone about this, but in death she would come to regret it. Cole grew up in the orphange, and was quickly classifed as a troubled child. Though the other orphange mothers despised him, Lane always found time to care for the young, forgotten boy. Every two weeks, a child therapist visited the hall, and spent the majority of his time with Cole. Cole, having been an infant, was devoid of memory, save one thing: a shining blue light and a pool of red water. The psychologists and therapists knew nothing of what caused Cole's behavior, and soon he grew into a young man. Cole obtained a job at the butcher shop, a locally owned store, donating money to the foster home in which he still stayed. Cole made enough money to feed himself and Mrs. Lane. One night, while he was taking old meat out to the alley, Cole witnessed a brutal, and violent mugging. Chasing after the offenders, Cole cornered them into a dark alley. The first attacker rushed him, and was quickly beaten down by Cole's size. The second thug, however, drew a gun. Cole readied himself for death, unsure whether to be happy or sad of his dissapearing pain. However, death never came. The bullet bounced off of his skin, leaving a crack in his chest. Blue, shining light began to seep from this crack, illuminating the alley. Raising his hand towards the mugger, he watched as the man began to glow blue as well. Suddenly, as if by magic, the man was thrown backwards, the brick wall shattering behind him. Cole, amazed at his new found powers, returned home. Over the days to come, he would slowly began to control his abilities...and go down a path that would end his life. On the night of Cole's 18th birthday, Mrs. Lane through him a party. The two of them were the only attendees, and Lane promised to take her "boy" out for ice cream. As they walked down the street to the diner, a masked man approached. He raised a gun, demanding money. Cole chuckled, ready to reveal his powers to his foster mother. The man fired, and Cole rushed, knocking him over. As the thug lay unconcious in the street, Cole turned to see Lane's reaction. She lay, however, covered in blood on the ground. The bullet, ricocheting off of his body, had hit Mrs. Lane, having gone straight through her heart. Her last words never came, her body falling limp. Cole screamed in the night as he beat the thug to death. Anger fueled and vortexed throughout his mind as he began a midnight massacre of his city's street gangs. The world had just give birth to the Malice. League of Malevolence Cole moved from Detroit to New York City, to avoid any contact with the police. Once in New York, Fyres developed an addiction for robbery. At first, he wore a ski mask and a military style armor garb. But soon, he adopted the headlining name that the people of the Big Apple had given to him: Malice. Malice began to upgrade his agenda, switching to more murderes than theivery. Eventually, this attracted the attention of the League of Malevolence. A highly trained, elite league of sorcerrors and ninjas, the League adopted Malice into their ranks. He quickly proved his worth, when he killed a room full of traitorous members. During his time as a League member, Malice had his first run in with his soon-to-be long time enemy, Venom. Kilik Law (who had not been Venom for very long), only narrowly defeated him, having to give into the symbiote suit just to do so. Malice, though he had failed, was rewarded by the League by having the opportunity to meet his parents. His father, a dark mage named Drakof Lens, and his mother, a pyromancer named Silva Lens, were brought before him. They exchanged a few words, before Malice was ordered by Pain (the leader of the League of Malevolence) to kill them. Drakof and Silva objected, but were quickly slaughtered by their son. In a fit of rage, Malice desicrated their bodies by burning them on pires. Origins Malice was appointed to Archivist of the League, granting him access to the Grand Archives. Here, Fyres discovered that his parents had offered him up as a guinea pig for a League experiment. The goal of the experiment was to pre-install the Book of Sacrilege into the minds of young, unborn fetuses. This would allow them to avoid rigorous years of training, having the spells already predated in their minds. The experiment proved unsuccessful however, and many of the fetuses died. However, Cole lived on. Thinking him to be a potential freak, the orphaned him, leaving him on the steps of a Detroit orphanage. Upon learning this, Cole entered a blind rage. He battled Pain, defeating him in mortal combat, and slaughtered a large amount of the League. Escaping the League's headquarters in New York City, he dissapeared for years to come. Post-Ultron After Ultron killed the majority of the super heroes and super villains in the world, those who managed to surive began to come back to light. The New Avengers, led by Ultron's slayer, Steel Savior, began to monitor the growing human population, and the even more increasing mutant population. Malice returned to the world, from an unknown journey to Greece, and was quickly approached by the New Mutants. They assured him that he was a mutant, and that the experimentation done on him as a fetus is what gave him his energy manipulation. However, he had a genetic mutation which gave him indestructable skin. Malice refused to join, and slaughtered the representitives that had approached him. This would spark his life-long hatred of the mutant population. Venom Malice returned to Detroit, but was angered to see it in good condition. He discovered that this was due to the heroic acts of Venom, a hero who he had encountered years before. Malice quickly drew Venom out, putting into play a massive plan that would shut off the city. Malice released multiple street gangs from prison, causing a city wide mass riot. Venom, who grew weary of putting the criminals at bay, was approached by Malice. Venom was defeated, but Malice was driven into hiding by Steel Savior, who appeared just in the nick of time. After the riots eneded, Malice continued to pester Venom for years to come. Abilities *'Kinetic Energy Manipul'ation: Cole has the sorrcery power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus “charging” that item with explosive results. He prefers to charge large objects, such as boulders, because they do much greater damage. The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object. The larger it is the more time it takes. He can charge a rock as big as a small house in the matter of seconds. Most charging takes place through direct skin contact. The power of his explosions is dependent on the mass of the object he is charging, for example, a charged trash can lid explodes with the force of a grenade. Gambit can also use his powers to accelerate an object's kinetic energy instead of converting its potential energy, for example, he can charge his (sometimes used) chains, to level a house. He used to be able to accelerate human bodies, but this ability was taken away from him during his time in the League. *'Superhuman Bodily Functions: 'Due to his genetic mutation, Cole has increased stamina, agility, and speed. This allows him to run faster, endure more than a regular human, and even leap and run faster than Olympic sprinters. *'Indestructible Skeleton: 'Due to his genetic mutation, Cole's body is near indstructible. Objects such as nuclear or atomic bombs could penetrate his skin, however. High compact grenades will bruise him, and sever warheads might sprain his ankles. However, miniscule things such as regular bombs, gunfire, swords, and other things do no damage to him. He has, however, shown to be susceptible to energy beams and symbiote. *'Super Strength: '''During Ultron's rise to power, Fyres dissapeared underground in Greece. It was later revealeed that he was training in warfare and combat with the Greek God of War, Ares. Upon the slaying of Ultron, Ares bestowed unto Fyres the gift of super strength. This would greatly increase his chances of winning his battles. Allies & Enemies Allies *Scarlett Waters (Pinacle) *Jock Pieters (Trespass) *Ares Enemies *Venom **New Avengers *New Mutants *Sinister Six *League of Malevolence (former allies) Category:Kinetic Energy Manipulation Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Mutants Category:Sorcery Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:League of Malevolence (Earth-54768) Category:Earth-54768 Category:Last Scribe of Krypton Category:Males Category:Original Characters